


Willow's Inner Reflection

by AFloatInShips



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Asexual Character, Character Study (kind of), F/F, Had this idea and ran with it, Other, Self-Discovery, lumity is there but it isn't the focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFloatInShips/pseuds/AFloatInShips
Summary: Willow wasn't really interested in things like a relationship. After some time reflecting on it, She decides to see if the human's have a term for what she would be
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 83





	Willow's Inner Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks, a bit of different content here but I just loved this idea. Me and my sibling were discussing it and we loved the idea of Willow being an aro-ace character as there really isn't that many aro-ace character in fiction (my sibling is an aromantic-asexual himself.) I had this idea and wrote it down (and snuck some Lumity in) but I just loved it. I hope you guys enjoy it too.

Willow wasn’t oblivious. 

She noticed how Amity looked at Luz and how Luz looked at Amity, which was perfectly fine. 

Willow loved both girls and wanted them to be together so they could be happy.

It was just causing her to question some things. 

She was used to being around those that loved the same sex, her fathers were always a loving couple and raised her with no problems.

Just Willow didn’t really ever think about what she was. 

She decided to analyze a bit. 

Her first specimen was guys, which she found herself being rather uninterested in. 

It wasn’t that they couldn’t be attractive, just that they weren’t really her thing.

Gus was a good example, she and Gus had a rather sibling-like relationship, but she never thought of him as attractive. Sure, he was good looking, just not someone she would be interested in. 

So she determined she just didn’t want a relationship with a male.

Next up, the girls. First up was Amity, Her childhood best friend. The two were really close growing up, but she never really had feelings for her. Amity now seemed cold unless she was around Luz. 

Next up was Luz, Her current best friend. Luz is a pretty girl, who Willow loved dearly, but more so like a sister. Luz was wild and crazy and nothing Willow would ever want to...be...with. Plus Luz always seemed giddier when Amity was around.

Next up would be Boscha, who was a bully. Willow didn’t really even want to consider a relationship with Boscha. 

Actually, Willow didn’t really want to consider a relationship at all. 

The whole point of being with someone seemed lost on her. She didn’t want a relationship like her fathers or a relationship like Luz and Amity’s. 

She enjoyed being single, she would much rather be focused on herself than anything else. 

What would this be called though? Thankfully, she knew just the person to ask.

She watched as Amity fainted from Luz placing her hand on Amity’s cheek, so she decided now would be best.

She walked up to the human as she held the unconscious blight in her arms, “Hey Luz, you know how you told us you were Bisexual?”

Luz looked at her friend, “Yeah why?” 

“Well, do humans have a term for someone who isn't really interested in a relationship of any kind to either gender?” Willow asked, watching as Amity came into consciousness, took notice of whose arms she was currently in, then passed right back out. 

Luz thought on it for a second, then snapped her finger, “Aromantic-Asexual would be the term. It is when someone has little to no attraction to any gender. Why?” 

Willow thought for a second, before determining that this must be it, “Then I am Aromantic-Asexual.” 

Luz looked at Willow, then let out a squeal.

She picked the waking up Amity and brought Willow into a hug, “I am so proud of you, Willow.” 

Willow hugged both girls before letting them go, “I just hope others understand.” 

“I am sure they will,” Luz smiled, draping her arm over Amity’s shoulder, “The Boiling Isles doesn’t seem to be a very judgemental place in that department.” Amity looked at Luz and smiled, resting her head on Luz’s shoulder. 

Willow smiled at the two. 

When she told her dads later that day, they were so happy for her that they baked her a cake. 

Willow knew who she was now, and she couldn't have been happier.


End file.
